You're in My Soul
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: Clizzy AU. Clary Fairchild had just achieved a band deal for best friend Simon Lewis's band Rock Solid Panda. It's a joy when they preform their first huge show at the Manhatten music festival, and it's a dream and a nightmare when Clary rescues singer and bassist Isabelle Lightwood from a harassing man after the show, and they're thrown into a mess of drama and new emotions.


Clary swayed from side to side a bit as the truck screeched to a stop outside of a tall building. She squinted her eyes at the bright sun drifting through the windows and took out her earbuds precautiously as the others sprang up, Simon knocking a soda onto the floor while rushing outside the door to go sign in.

"Sorry Clary! We're late!" He yelled back one last moment before he and the rest of his band mates rushed out of the truck with their abundance of paperwork shoved in arms. Clary just laughed a bit and unplugged her earbuds from her iPod, stuffing them in her pocket before cracking her fingers. It was the usual routine- dragging the piano, speakers, guitar, bass and bundles of aux cords out to the stage. This was actually a pretty big milestone for Simon's band, although strangely named, playing for a huge festival like this. So far they had just released an album on iTunes and played local shows in little New York coffee shops. It was a surprise when they were invited to the Manhattan charity music festival, but they were excited regardless.

Clary also loved the bands music, a clever mix of indie and alternative that always had the most gorgeous lyrics Simon had ever written up. Other small indie and alternative bands would be there and Clary was curious and excited to experience some new music.

After ten minutes of heaving speakers and instruments out of the back of the truck and onto the parking lot and heaving, sweating even in her light t-shirt and jeans and red curls pulled up into a ponytail, Simon came back and picked up his guitar, carefully slinging it over his shoulder and the rest of the members came helping Clary roll over the equipment backstage. It was still hours before the festival began.

"Good work guys! Let's go get a coffee and have a pep talk!" Simon declared. "Good idea, Si. I swear if I don't have any coffee I'm going to stab someone."

"Well, we know that that has happened before," Simon agreed, feigning anxiety. He stretched his lips into a smile and slung his arm around Clary while pushing his glasses up his nose.

Clary only snorted as the five of them in all walked down the street to the nearest little coffee shop on the street edge. Eric talked avidly to the other band mates about girls at the festival, ("Beach girls! Cute tan blondes- I am most defiantly going to try to get laid tonight." )

Clary ignored the other boys remarks and just continued talking with Simon. He was obviously nervous shown by his devious habit of finger twitching.

"Relax Simon," Clary assured him. "How did Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, and how did Luke Skywalker defeat Darth Vader? By being brave and not caring about what the hell people were going to say."

Simon took a nervous breath. "..You're right Clary. Just a cappichino and some loss of self deprication and I'll be fine."

"Simon."

A few hours later they returned back to the festival space, now packed with streams of people coming in. Ordering icecream and burgers, shopping for clothes and jewelry and listening to the current band on stage, a group of well voiced guys and girls that almost looked like fairies with long hair and slightly pointed ears. Simon's group was set to play after them, and they raced to the stage to get ready for their hour of concert. The lineup was actually set up conviently where a band could get their hour of music in then had ten minutes to tear everything down and set the new band up. Instantly when the others were finished, girls slinging harps and keyboards over their shoulders exited the stage excitedly. Clary leaned over and got to work setting up the tech in the few minutes they had. The main singer, a guy with long black hair dyed blue at the tips subtly winked at Clary as he passed. She frowned, looking back at herself and wishing she hadn't worn so tight jeans that clung to her hips.

Simon's band played wonderfully, even if at first Simon quivered at the few hundred people that had shown up to watch him, Clary was proud and bursting out in laughter as a few girls gathered in the crowd of people cheering and ran up to Simon, hands on hips and winking appreciatively. Simon was something to gaze over, but for some odd reason Clary didn't feel any desire to date him. They had been best friends for a long time and had tried dating a few years earlier when they were seventeen, but it hadn't worked out. They loved each other- just not in a romantic way.

After they had tore all the equipment down and returned it to the van, Clary popped open a can of soda and grabbed her spray paints from the truck and leaned against the truck watching the band members get mobbed by a few girls as she downed her soda. She was cool- so cool. The girl that was spray painting on the band members truck.

But even still she felt a sense of creativity and happiness flow through her as she painted new designs on the van she had come up with in the long ride there. A few guys came past and complicated her intricate work, which made Clary smile and blush yet again.

The hours passed and Clary and Simon walked around the festival booths, looking at jewelry and clothes while sipping lemonade in the now blazing mid-day sun. It was fun, the first time they had really gone out and spent time together in a few months. It was nice- with art school under Clary's belt. But now it was summer, just a few weeks of freedom before school returned.

The hours went by fast and soon the sun was setting over the horizon around nine. The last band was clearing out their supplies and now, exhausted from the sun, Clary found a seat on the grass next to Simon watching as a group of roadies prepared the next band.

After a few minutes of waiting and Clary and Simon talking about some girl Simon had met, the lights turned off of the stage and everything went quiet as almost darkness surrounded them. A dark silhouette walked out onto the middle of the stage and two more joined on the sides. The lights flickered for just a moment to barely reveal the three figures on the stage before a spotlight shone on a blonde haired guy, grinning devilishly, took the mic.

"Hello everyone!"

His introduction was met with a round of applause and girls screaming. He was quite attractive- outlined cheekbones and blonde floppy hair, and these strange eyes; one blue and one brown.

"We are the Shadowhunters!" he announced proudly. And after that he disappeared into the shadows, slinging what looked like a guitar over his shoulder. Music began, soft beats erupting through the speakers and a light strumming of guitar.

A silhouette of a girl appeared in the spotlight now, and taking the microphone leaned in and sang.

 _"Please call me, yeah baby, baby, baby._

 _Look how long that you have kept me waiting-"_

Clary gaped at how gorgeous the girl was when the light finally hit her full on and the music got louder. She was tall, black long curls cascading over her shoulders and smirk red lips. A long sleeved Fishnet shirt hung over her toned shoulders accompanied with a black sports bra, and her voice was also one of the most gorgeous things Clary had ever heard.

She continued singing, her voice ringing around the stage and people vividly waving and whooping.

 _"Yeah, 'cause I'm lovesick."_ She sang, placing a and on her hip and grabbing the mic in front of her more forcefully. Her song was angsty, but the amount of feeling she put into it really was real.

 _"I ain't even ashamed, I, I-_

 _And I'm hard up for some time in the sheets ah ah_

 _Would you be down to spend some time with me ah ah_

 _Because I'm lovesick."_

Clary was gaping the entire time at the girls entrancing voice and body. She was confident, someone that Clary didn't think she could ever be.

As she swayed her hips going into the next chorus, her eyes caught Clary's.

Maybe it was just a moment. Maybe it was Simon, or someone else. Maybe it was Clary being stupid. But then again, she was fairly close to the stage and illuminated in the light of a street lamp, and she had been staring awkwardly at this girl.

Dammit, was Clary gay or something?

Why was she so entranced over this girl.

As the girl ended the song she pumped her fist into the air and her sweaty hair fell onto her back still looking as if it was just perfectly curled.

Cheers erupted from the crowd once more and Clary couldn't help but clap in awe.

Once the audience had quieted, the girl turned back to the mic. "Thank you, everyone! I'm Isabelle Lightwood. My brother Alec is over at the drums at the moment-" she pointed to another dark haired boy who seemed very similar looking to Isabelle, "And Jace Herondale was over here at the guitar for this song. The both of them are talented at both instruments, so for the next song here we're going to switch around and have my brother take a little swing at singing."

The dark haired boy sat up from the drums and tossed the drumsticks to the blonde boy as he slung a guitar over his shoulder again and took his place in front of the mic. Isabelle moved to the second microphone and picked up a bass.

The hour of music seemed to be over as quickly as it had started. Clary was almost tempted to go up and try to meet the Isabelle girl, but her stomach dropped and she just decided to ignore her.

She was out of her league.

 _Way out of her league._

 _Where were these gay thoughts coming from._

"Clary!" Simon yelled suddenly. "After party at the bar! Come on!" He grabbed onto Clary's wrist and pulled her away before she had any opportunity to do anything else. After running a few blocks along with the mess of crazy people they arrived at a large club. Everyone was clearly excited to get some alcohol and flocked to the bar or dance floor. Eric and the rest of the band immediately shuffled towards a group of bleach-blonde girls while Simon ordered a drink and sat at the bar appreciating the music blaring from the radio and talking loquaciously with other musicians.

Great.

Not knowing really where to go or what to do Clary moved over to the bar and ordered a cocktail. Sipping on it she watched the people dancing and jumping all around the club. Even full of people, Clary felt pretty lonely with Simon swept away with fans and musicians.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from me!"

Clary whipped her head around to see Isabelle Lightwood leaning backwards towards the bar, squirming away from the first performer who was checking Clary out when she was setting up for Simon.

"Come on babe. You said it yourself tonight, you want someone to be with. Be with me," He protested.

"Meliorn, no." Isabelle said sternly. She was clearly agitated, and Clary felt a pang of anger as she saw the anxiety darting through Isabelle's eyes.

"Isabelle-"

"Meliorn, no, you hurt me! I don't want to talk to you again," Isabelle growled. She turned to walk away but Meliorn grabbed her on the waist and pulled her in close. Isabelle squirmed and tried to pull away, faint sobs escaping her lips.

Meliorn pressed his lips close to Isabelle's ear and even at the distance Clary was at she could hear his words.

"Well, baby, you regret never talking to me again after what I do to you tonight. And you're not going to say anything."

God, Clary had to do something.

She rushed forward, but trying to play like she was just walking forward for a friendly conversation.

"Hey, Isabelle. Who is this?" Clary smiled as if she had known Isabelle forever.

Meliorn, confused, faltered for a moment just enough to let Isabelle squirm away and step back.

"Are you hurting her?" Clary said, eyes darting between the both of them as if she hadn't noticed what was going on. Apparently she was good at acting because Meliorn looked shaken for a moment, but soon returned his smug smile and gripped Isabelle's waist, pulling her close. Dark hair clung to her pleading eyes.

"No," Meliorn said smoothly. "You don't have to worry about anything. We're just heading out of here right now to have some fun," he smirked. He began leading the petrified Isabelle towards the door. Clary caught them and stepped in front of Meliorn.

"Did Isabelle give consent?" Clary asked.

Meliorn's eyes darted around. "We don't need consent. I know what she wants."

"You know controlling your partner is one of the biggest signs of an abusive relationship," Clary began innocently, clasping her hands in front of her. "If she didn't give verbal and emotionally stable consent, I'm not going to let you guys out of here."

At that point Meliorn was completely pissed off. "Shut up shorty, were leaving-" he grumbled, pushing past Clary. Damn, he was strong. After taking another deep, brave, breath Clary blocked their way again.

"Oh my god!" Clary fake shrieked. "Are you about to commit sexual assault? Do I need to call the cops?"

Finally, he broke. Meliorn's expression turned to panic in realization everyone in a ten foot radius had heard them and he let go of Isabelle, paying no attention as she tripped on his shoe and fell to the floor.

"Don't overreact. I was just helping her outside. I'm leaving-" he snapped, disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh my god. Thank you-" Isabelle breathed. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Clary, squeezing her.

Clary's breath stopped as the other girl embraced her. She was soft, and her perfume smelled distinctly of some dark and subtle flower Clary had never smelt before. The few seconds were over and Clary could finally breathe as Isabelle pulled away and laced her hands in hers. "Thank you. So much. He's been harassing me ever since we broke up, and I thought I was never going to make it out. Now please, don't tell my brother about this- he will absolutely freak out and I can't have something like that happen again-"

"Shh," Clary breathed to the other girl. "It's okay. I won't. I'm just glad you're safe."

Isabelle nodded and wiped a tear out of her eye, smearing her mascara down her cheek.

"Oh goodness.. I'm sorry, you've already done so much, but I really want to just leave and I don't know if I'm going to feel safe walking home. Do you think you could- walk with me? My hotels only a few blocks away from here.

Clary's Heart nearly shattered in that moment in empathy for the other girl. "Of course. No problem. Let's go."

Again, Clary could hardly breathe as she accompanied the other girl home. Why had she agreed to this? The other girl- who seemed so confident with her black hair and sassy smile was now horribly terrified and anxious. But Clary could understand- it was the human mind. After a few minutes walking in the silence filled dark Clary finally managed to regulate her breathing. But still, looking over at the other beautiful girl it was difficult to think.

After a few moments her lips turned upwards to a tiny smile as they approached a modest motel on the end of the street, looking up into the sky.

"The stars are so beautiful. They're always just so fiery and strong. They never burn out." Isabelle sighed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jeans. "Like you."

"Like- me?" Clary stuttered.

"Well, yeah. You're beautiful. And you didn't give up like most people would. You kept trying to help me even when Meliorn shoved you away." Isabelle said softly, gazing into Clary's green eyes. "I don't think I ever got your name?" Isabelle asked suddenly.

"Clary. Clary Fairchild. I'm a roadie and artist for Rock Solid Panda-" Clary said sheepishly. Isabelle only grinned. "Nice to meet you Clary. Call me some other time?" Isabelle dug out a piece of paper from her pocket along with a pen and scrawled down her phone number before putting it placidly in Clary's pale, shaking hand.

As Isabelle walked back inside the motel, she whispered one last "Thank you."

This girl was going to ruin Clary's life.

 _x~ Hey guys! Tell me what you think of this new AU. This first chapter wasn't the greatest, but let me know if you would like me to continue regardless. Also shoutout to my babe radclizzy on Instagram for being super cool and spreading some ideas around with me._

 _Song: Lovesick- Banks_


End file.
